Study recruitment was launched in November 2010 and recruitment closed July, 2011. A total of 230 overweight mothers participated in the study that was based at the NIH Clinical Center. Mothers were receptive to the virtual buffet and reported perceiving the setting and food items to be highly realistic in appearance. At baseline, despite their positive family history for obesity, mothers perceived their children to be at relatively low risk of becoming obese during childhood and into adulthood. We are in the process of analyzing the study findings to evaluate whether genetic risk information based on family history influenced mothers'food choices for their child. We anticipate that study results will be presented at the International Society of Behavioral Medicine in summer of 2012.